


Here's the father to my dream

by AmyJorumStitchery



Series: He's the kind of love that makes a whirl in your mind [20]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tim Curry - what else?!
Genre: 3 word dare, Babyboy is so fucking fine, Birthday Party, Children, Eventho Tim doesn't have any kids of his own I still imagine he can be awesome arounf them, F/M, Love, Maternal Instinct, One True Pairing, Short & Sweet, Tender Tim, Tenderness, Tim is being so damn tender, Tim loves Amy and Amy loves Tim, can't live without eachother, childfree for life, we never want kids and that's the way we roll in the shire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: This is a "3 word dare",My friend gives me 3 random words: Umbrella. Crayon. Birthday, and we have a little chat about it, and then I have to make a story that involves those words - and presto! My fluff brain wrote this.





	Here's the father to my dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is a "3 word dare",  
My friend gives me 3 random words: Umbrella. Crayon. Birthday, and we have a little chat about it, and then I have to make a story that involves those words - and presto! My fluff brain wrote this.

"Do we have any plans for next saturday?" Tim asked as he sat down on the couch in the living room.

"No, I don't think so...Why?"

"My friend Mike just called, and he invited us to his daughter's birthday party."

**A birthday party; Loud, little girls hopped up on sugar. Sticky, chubby fingers in ones hair. Just a generally uncomfortable scenario.**

"Sounds fun..."

***

Mike opened the door and looked a bit relieved when he saw Tim's face.

"Oh thank god you came!"

Tim chuckled as they stepped through the doorway of his friend's house. They shook hands and exchanged the customary pleasantries, and Mike was clearly grateful for having another male adult around. The general noise in the house was very shrill as five little four year olds ran around, playing and screaming.

"Mike, you've met Amy," Tim said, affectionately touching her shoulder.

"Oh yes, yes, hello." He extended his hand, which had two nails sloppily painted with nail polish and the back of his hand covered in glittery stickers. "Sorry!" he excused, "Megan wanted to make _'daddy more pretty'_..."

He laughed, then leaned into Tim, "I'm so glad you came, buddy, it's just been me and a gaggle of womenfolk for the last hour, I was beginning to think I was the only man left alive."

Tim chuckled. Mike turned around in the direction of the kitchen, "Megan, honey, look who's here!"

A little girl came running from behind the corner, dressed in a pink tutu and a pink sweater, a tiara askew on her head. Her whole face glowed with excitement when she saw Tim.

"Uncle Timmy!" she screamed and ran to him.

Tim crouched down and held out both his arms, his face matching the little girl's elated expression as he scooped her up in one swift motion.

"Hiya, sweetie!"

He tickled the girl's stomach until she screamed with laughter, then bounced her a little from side to side.

"It's my birthday today, Uncle Timmy!"

"Is it, really?" Tim asked, feigning ignorance.

"Yes!" the girl screamed and pinched Tim's forehead.

"How many years are you then, sweetie?"

The girl looked at her hands as she focused on displaying the right number with her fingers.

"I am four today," she announced proudly and held up four little fingers in the air.

"Oh gee," Tim said, playfully sticking his tongue out. "What a big girl you are. You haven't graduated college yet, have you?"

The girl wriggled as she giggled, and then pinched both his cheeks.

"Did you bring me a present, Uncle Timmy?"

Tim puffed up his cheeks and the girl squealed with joy as she slammed both her hands on them, making him release the air and make a funny sound.

"I did."

"Where is it?"

"You know what?" Setting the girl down on the ground again, he remained crouched as he reached behind Amy who had a tote bag with two presents wrapped in pink paper with little hearts and unicorns on them. "Here you go, sweetie."

The girl's face lit up and her mouth formed a perfect O out of surprise.

"What do we say, Megan?" Mike asked.

"Thank you, Uncle Timmy." She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick hug, before running away towards the kitchen with the tote bag tightly pressed against her body. "Mommy, mommy, look!" she screamed. "I got presents!"

Tim chuckled and rose to his feet.

"That's nice of you, Tim," Mike said. "She's in a real _'pink phase_' now, you know. Toys, clothes, nail polish." He held up his nails and chuckled quietly. "Heck, she even wants her food pink!"

"Oh, I know, I'm still _in_ that phase," Tim quipped.

Mike snorted, and gave Tim a friendly slap on his back.

"Then I'm pleased to tell you that the cake is completely pink, and the paper plates, the mugs and straws." Gesturing towards the kitchen. "Help yourself."

"_'Uncle Timmy?_'" Amy whispered intriguingly to Tim as Mike had turned around. "I like that..."

Wrapping his arm around her, he gave her shoulder a friendly shake.

***

Things had calmed down about an hour later as all the guests had left, and Amy found herself on the floor, playing half heartedly with Megan and her dolls when Tim came in the room.

"Hello ladies."

Megan was busy with her toys, and didn't really notice him.

"Hi, Uncle Timmy," Amy teased and winked at him.

"Oh, ha ha," Tim whispered and removed his hands from his pockets and knelt down beside her, kissing her forehead. "Are you girls having fun? Is Amy nice to you?"

Megan looked at him and smiled.

"Look! We are playing with my presents."

"Oh, I see," Tim said.

"Yay..!" Amy exclaimed quietly in mock excitement.

Megan put her toy down and walked over to Tim and nudged him to get him to follow her.

"Wanna colour with me, Uncle Timmy?"

She tugged him along to a little table in the middle of her playroom, where she had crayons and colouring books splayed all over, while holding a firm grip on his shirt.  
He took a seat in the chair that was clearly too little for him, he maneuvered himself to a somewhat comfortable position, sitting very hunched over, as Megan started organizing around the table.

"Here," she said and pushed the colouring book and the large box of crayons he had given her as a gift, in his direction. "You can use this."

"But this is your birthday present, sweetie," he said and smiled warmly at the little girl. "I can't colour in this one, it's yours."

The girl just gave him a flat look.

"No, you can use it, I promise," she said.

"You are such a nice girl, Megan."

She tittered and dug in the box of crayons.

"Here!" she exclaimed triumphantly when she found what she was looking for. "You can even use my pink one."

Tim accepted the pink crayon with reverential awe to play along for Megan's sake, and began flipping through the book for an image to colour. Megan wanted to help him find a picture, so she flipped back and forth with him, until she found the image she was happy with; a princess holding a hula hoop, and a cat sleeping next to her on the grass.

Amy had slipped out the room to fetch her some coffee, and when she came back about 15 minutes later, she found Tim and Megan quietly colouring with absolute concentration on both their faces. She could swear she saw a hint of tongue in the corner of his mouth as he focused on what he was doing.  
The image made her heart pound a little heavier, and she found herself smiling.  
She and Tim had actually brought up the idea of having kids in a conversation once - neither of them wanted any, but she still found it_ very _attractive and completely soul-tickling to see Tim treat this child with such love and affection. It was a nice trait to have, even though they didn't want children themselves.

She stood silent in the doorway for a few minutes before she spoke.

"Hey, how's it going?"

Tim looked up and flashed her a smile.

"Look, Amy!" he said, holding up a piece of paper with doodles and squiggly lines. "We're drawing."

"I can see that," she said and moved to sit down on a little plastic chair opposite them.

"Megan even drew you an umbrella so you wont get wet in the rain," Tim said, and slid the paper over the table. "It's a masterpiece, don't you think?"

Amy picked up the piece of paper which had the scrawling imaginations of a child's view on things all over. And in the midst of all doodles and harsh crayon lines, Megan had drawn a girl with long black hair, holding an umbrella.

"Is this me, Megan?" Amy asked.

Megan nodded without looking at her, as she kept searching in her pencil case for something.

"This is very good," Amy praised. "Can I keep it?"

She nodded again.

Megan's mom stepped in the room and smiled, pleased by the image of her child having such a good time with her Uncle Tim and his lady friend.

"Megan, honey," she said softly and crouched down. "It's time for your nap now."

"I don't wanna!" Megan protested and made a angry face.

Megan's mom picked her up in her arms, kissing the side of the little girl's face several times.

"It's very late, Megan. It's time for little girls to sleep now."

"I'm a big girl!"

"Your mommy is right, Megan," Amy hurried to say before the situation would escalate into a tantrum. "It's late, and big girls should sleep now."

Megan didn't say anything, but nuzzled the side of her face in her mother's chest. Quietly observing both Tim and Amy from her mom's embrace.

"Wanna say goodnight to Uncle Tim?" her mother asked.

Megan nodded as she rubbed her eyes, before reaching out both arms towards Tim. He lovingly embraced her and she rested her head against him.

"Sleep tight, sweetie pie," he said, kissing her hair before handing her over to her mother again.

***

Amy reached for his hand on the car ride home, gazing at him in rapt silence.

"What?" he asked when he noticed.

She didn't say anything, but exhaled blissfully and kept staring at him. His attention continuously moved from her to the road and back again.

"I am so in love with you," she said.

He smiled.

"Seeing you with Megan made me all fuzzy and warm."

She squeezed his hand.

"I don't even want kids, and I know you don't either, and that's one of the things I love most about you."

He still smiled contentedly as he raised their adjoining hands to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. Amy sighed a little.

"My _'maternal clock_' is very much out of batteries, but I still have one, you know."

He chuckled.

"Even if it's not _'working properly'_, I was made aware of it today."


End file.
